


Just another warp

by Medley



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dimension Travel, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at making puns, Multi, My First Fanfic, OOC everywhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, oc is part monstre, warptale
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medley/pseuds/Medley
Summary: Mel est en partie monstre. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance si les monstres n'avaient pas été exilés par peur il y a bien 200 ans. Ses gènes de monstres seraient passés inaperçus sans un détail problématique: comme tous les monstres, Mel est majoritairement faite de magie. Et la magie peut fortement réagir aux émotions. Surtout quand on démarre au quart de tour.Le rating est mature à titre de précaution, je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle tournure cela va prendre.





	1. Flowey la fleur!

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première fanfic! Le stress! Je ne suis pas douæ pour les résumé mais j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment ^ω^

_-Le problème est que vous répondez de façon excessive aux évènements et à votre environnement ce qu..._   
_-C'est tout?! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici juste pour ça!-Étant donné votre… constitution, il est trop dangereux de vous laisser fréquenter les humains. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici._   
_-Je veux partir!_

_  
_

Une fois de plus, Mel s'était réveillée en sursaut, le souffle court. Elle se leva en jurant, comment pouvait-on passer une bonne journée si elle commençait de cette façon? En grognant, la jeune femme ouvrit ses placards pour déjeuner, histoire de noyer cette sale nuit dans une bonne dose de sucre. Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars depuis longtemps et ça ne lui avait pas manqué. Elle avait passé la journée précédente à décoder le journal de son arrière-arrière-arrière…. enfin de Pépé Philémon, car elle avait enfin pu mettre la main sur son système de codage.Il faut dire, quelle idée de noter son blabla scientifique en windings? Il n'y avait pas d'ordinateur dans cette baraque et elle devait tout faire à la main, ce qui prenait un temps dingue.

Mel pesta encore. Plus de quoi prendre un petit dèj digne de ce nom. Elle aurait largement pu s'en passer mais elle voulait VRAIMENT un truc sucré. Et il ne manquait pas que ça. Ses réserves s'amenuisaient. Il fallait qu'elle retourne en ville, au pied du mont Ebott. Sa colère retomba. Autant faire une liste de courses pour ne rien oublier et ne pas avoir à redescendre avant longtemps.

 

_Elle s'était encore battue. La décision de l'administration de l'école avait été sans appel: dehors. Ses parents se disputaient dans le salon. Mel les entendait parler d'humeur instable, d'hôpital… Elle ne comprenait pas tout. L'autre gosse lui avait envoyé de la peinture dans les yeux pour "les mettre bien ronds et d'une couleur normale". Elle lui avait sauté à la figure. Elle ne voulait pas le faire saigner. C'était ses griffes aussi. Les gens ne semblaient pas comprendre que c'était vraiment dur de les faire rentrer et sortir. Et la maitresse avait crié tellement fort que la petite Mel avait pris peur. Du coup, comme d'habitude, les meubles les plus proches avaient volé. Un drôle de bazar. Elle se reconcentra sur ce que disait ses parents mais elle tombait de sommeil. Elle entendit encore les mots descendance et monstrueuse avant de s'endormir contre la porte._

_  
_

Mel s'était préparée en trainant les pieds. Pour descendre en ville, elle devait changer son apparence au maximum. Les types de l'hosto la cherchaient toujours et son portrait avait circulé. Les pupilles fendues, les griffes qui lui déformaient les mains et les marques vertes qui apparaissaient sur sa peau pâle (parce qu'en plus elle était blanche comme un cul). La météo était en sa faveur aujourd'hui, le grand soleil lui autorisait les lunettes teintés et un chapeau à bords larges. Il lui suffirait de se tartiner d'auto-bronzant (il fallait aussi qu'elle en rachète d'ailleurs) et de garder les mains dans ses poches.  
Mel avait beau connaitre par cœur la marche à suivre, ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle ferma sa porte à clef.

Les choses avaient mal tourné à la pharmacie. Purin d'auto-bronzant. Comme elle n'y voyait rien avec ses lunettes de soleil, elle les avait enlevées le temps de compter sa monnaie. Le regard de la pharmacienne passa de ses yeux à ses mains avant de se remplir de frayeur. Mel n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la pharmacienne avait déjà appelé la sécurité. Mel était partie en courant, la panique faisant des nœuds avec ses neurones. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle dans une ruelle et essayer de se calmer. Les veinules vertes commençaient à serpenter sur ses bras et ce n'était absolument pas le moment! Un contact sur son épaule la fit glapir et elle envoya aussitôt sa magie à l'encontre de ce qui l'avait touchée. Mel se retourna pour voir un quidam étalé dans les poubelles, son chapeau à la main. Ce dernier était tombé et le gars voulait juste lui rendre! Un rire nerveux la secoua, le pauvre type! Il voulait juste être sympa et elle l'avait envoyé dans les ordures! Une sirène proche commença à se faire entendre, suivie par trois autres, plus éloignées. Mel se remis en route, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

La poursuite s'était éternisée. La jeune femme avait finalement pu semer ceux qui étaient à ses trousses à mi-chemin avant son refuge. Elle y était restée enfermée tout le reste de la journée, l'angoisse pesant dans sa gorge et sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. La nuit était tombée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Mel voulu se lever pour fermer les volets mais sa cheville se déroba lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle l'examina, incrédule: sa cheville avait pris un volume inquiétant. Comment s'était-elle fait ça? Un bruit inhabituel à l'extérieur la figea. Un intrus? Les autres ne l'avaient quand-même pas suivie jusque ici? Non? Si?  
Dans le doute, elle passa le reste de la nuit les lumières éteintes après avoir bandé sa cheville à tâtons. Une fois le soleil levé, son inquiétude était toujours là. La baraque n'avait qu'une porte. Si les autres arrivaient jusque-là, elle serait piégée. Mel balança quelques affaires dans un sac avant de se glisser hors de la maison.

Elle partit en direction du sommet du mont Ebott. Il y avait une sorte de caverne là-haut. Peut-être qu'y attendre quelques jours serait une bonne idée? Au moment où elle contournait la crevasse qui courrait le long de la montagne quand un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Tout son poids retomba sur sa cheville abîmée qui se déroba à nouveau et Mel commença à glisser vers le trou. Rien pour se retenir, elle commença à dégringoler. La rage lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle allait crever à cause d'un foutu bruit qui n'était probablement pas une menace. Encore. Sa tête heurta un rocher saillant et tout s'éteignit.

Quand Mel émergea, elle était en vrac et sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle s'était cognée dans sa chute et sa cheville était maintenant ensanglantée. Elle se releva péniblement et mis un peu de poids sur sa jambe. Elle retint un grognement. Ok c'était mort. Sa cheville était hors d'usage pour le moment. Par chance, parmi les débris qui étaient tombés avant elle se trouvait un bâton assez costaud pour lui servir d'appui. Elle s'en empara avant d'examiner le lieu où elle était. L'endroit était vide. C'était une sorte de cour, un peu comme celle d'un vieux château. La seule chose présente était le tapis de fleurs dorées qui avaient amorti sa chute. Elle leur devait la vie apparemment.  
-Merci les fleurs.  
Elle en ramassa une qu'elle coinça dans une fêlure de son bâton et suivi le chemin qui menait à la seule sortie du coin.

Mel arriva devant un parterre d'herbe éclairé par de la lumière. Si rien ne s'était passé, elle aurait continué son chemin sans s'arrêter mais une fleur avec un VISAGE se matérialisa au milieu de l'herbe accompagnée d'une musique comique. La fleur ouvrit la BOUCHE et s'adressa à elle:

-Salut! C'est moi Flowey! Flowey la fleur!


	2. Erreur de route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey donne une leçon sur l'Underground et Mel panique un peu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf! Un long chapitre explicatif avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet!  
> Bonne lecture :3

Le hurlement prit la fleur au dépourvu et elle se plaqua les feuilles contre les pétales (avant de se rappeler que ça ne servait à rien vu qu'elle n'avait pas d'oreilles).  L'humaine était carrément tombée à la renverse. Sans le cri, la situation aurait été très drôle. Flowey agita ses plus grandes feuilles d'une manière qu'il espérait apaisante (je dois être ridicule). Si l'humaine flippait avant l'heure, ça rendait les choses absolument moins marrante.  
-dure chute hein? Je comprends ta surprise mais si tu baissais le volume pour qu'un habitué des lieux t'explique un peu les choses?  
Au moins l'humaine avait arrêté de hurler. Mais elle continuait à le regarder d'un air effaré. Flowey décida de recommencer son discours pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence qui aurait été plus dérangeant qu'autre chose.  
-Je recommence: je suis Flowey! Ici c'est l'Underground et apparemment tu es nouvelle dans le coin! J'imagine que tu ne sais rien de cet endroit n'est-ce pas?  
Pas de réaction de l'humaine. Ça commençait à devenir franchement CHIANT. Flowey n'était pas vraiment patient et le manque actuel de réaction de son interlocutrice commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il allait lui balancer une remarque bien sentie sur la politesse quand elle ouvrit la bouche.  
-L'Underground?  
-Oui ♪, répondit Flowey avec plus d'enthousiasme que prévu, T'es tombée, ça te dit quelque chose une monstrueuse gamelle?

 

Dans la tête de Mel, les pensées tournaient à toute vitesse pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Donc si elle résumait bien la situation, en voulant échapper à un probable danger humain, elle était tombée chez les monstres. Le mont Ebott était bien la porte d'entrée de l'Underground, où tous les monstres (enfin presque tous) étaient enfermés. Donc, techniquement, elle était, genre, sur la terre de ses ancêtres? Un truc du même style? Elle se releva du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose des monstres, en dehors de ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école, et le peu qu'elle savait n'était pas flatteur. Mais bon, tout avait été écrit par les humains après la grande guerre et les vainqueurs peuvent bien écrire ce qu'ils veulent. La musique qui lui résonnait dans la tête depuis l'arrivée de la fl.. De Flowey s'était un peu atténuée mais restait présente.  
-Je suis Mel. Enchantée.  
-Ooooh mais ça a un nom! Vu que tu débarques, tu ne sais rien de cet endroit, pas vrai? J'imagine qu'un habitué comme moi se doit de présenter les choses!

 

Changement d'ambiance. La lumière de l'endroit se modifia radicalement, comme si deux spots n'éclairaient plus que Mel et Flowey. Devant Mel un cœur flottait. Comme un cœur de bande dessinée. Sauf que celui-là avait la tête en bas. Et était vert aussi. Et Mel savait ce que c'était.  
-C'est quoi ce boxon? D'où une âme se balade comme ça?  
-Tu connais déjà les âmes? Ça va accélérer les choses. Celle-ci est spéciale. C'est la tienne.  
-Hein?  
Flowey ne prêta pas attention à l'exclamation de l'humaine. Elle était chelou cette âme. Elle était à l'envers. Comme celle des monstres. Enfin, il n'avait pas vu tant d'humains que ça, c'était peut-être plus ou moins normal. De toute façon, ça n'avait aucune importance pour la suite.  
-si tu te concentres, tu verras des chiffres autour.  
Encore sous le choc de voir son âme en promenade, Mel suivit aveuglement les instructions. Elle ne tarda pas à voir les inscriptions dont parlait le monstre-fleur.  
**HP: 20/30 ATK:10 DEF:3  
EXP: 0 LV: 1**

Intriguée malgré elle, Mel demanda la signification des nombres à Flowey. Elle en retint qu'il s'agissait des statistiques, caractéristiques propres à chacun, et que les monstres étaient beaucoup plus habitués que les humains à les regarder, comparer etc… HP pour hope, les "points de vie", ATK pour la capacité d'infliger des dégâts, DEF pour la capacité à se défendre… C'était un moyen simple de s'assurer de la bonne santé de chacun. En effet, lui dit-il, si les statistiques dépendent d'abord de l'état physique d'une personne (ou d'un monstre), l'état émotionnel joue aussi énormément dessus.  
-Par exemple, sous le coup de la rage, ton ATK peut crever le plafond. Enfin il y a le LOVE et l'EXP. Pour résumé c'est comme un jeu. Tu gagnes de l'EXP, expérience, et ton LV finit par augmenter. 

Flowey ne précisa pas ce que signifiait LV. Mel en déduit que cela voulait dire level, niveau. Après tout l'autre avait parlé de jeu vidéo non? Son âme vint se blottir contre sa poitrine, avant de s'y fondre, réintégrant sa place mais restant visible.

 C'est là que la musique devint… bizarre. Mel n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'était quand même bien cogné la tête. Avant qu'elle ne se pose la question d'un éventuelle traumatisme crânien, Flowey se remit à parler.  
-L'EXP peut se partager. Pour aider ceux qui ont un LV bas. Avec des espèces de… paillettes. Des "paillettes d'amitié". Enfin ça ressemble plus à des graines dans mon cas. Tu vois? En plus tes HP ont baissés à cause de ta chute, ça aiderait avec ça. Tu en veux?  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Flowey lui balança des espèces de graines pâles. Qui arrivèrent vite dans sa direction. TRÈS VITE. Elle tomba à nouveau, presque aux racines de Flowey. La musique était maintenant discordante et le monstre la regardait avec un sourire tordu.

-Tu n'es pas douée. Tu les as toutes ratées. En voilà encore!

Au sol, Mel n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver les projectiles. Cela lui fit l'effet de se prendre un nuage de pierres dans la figure et sur les épaules. Le souffle coupé, elle n'arriva même pas à crier et du sang lui coula sur la figure.  
**HP: 5/30 ATK:5 DEF:0  
EXP: 0 LV: 1**

-dernière leçon: ici c'est tuer ou être tué. Surtout pour une âme d'humain. Et la puissance qu'elle procure. Qui passerait à côté d'une occasion pareille? Surtout qu'il ne nous en manque plus qu'une… B Y E !

Purin, purin PUTAIN! Encore! Elle allait crever! Ils ne valait pas mieux en bas qu'en haut de la montagne. L'autre pycho-fleur allait faire un carton plein sur sa tronche!  
**HP: 5/30 ATK:20 DEF:0  
EXP: 0 LV: 1**

Son corps réagit encore plus vite que sa magie habituelle: elle écrasa Flowey à coups de poings, jusqu'à en faire de la salade. Il y eu une détonation sonore et plus rien sous les mains de Mel. Elle repris sa béquille de fortune et se précita le plus loin de possible de cet endroit.

_-dernière leçon: ici c'est tuer ou être tué. Surtout pour une âme d'humain. Et la puissance qu'elle procure. Qui passerait à côté d'une occasion pareille? Surtout qu'il ne nous en manque plus qu'une…_

 

La suite était floue. Les paroles de Flowey s'était vite confirmée: il s'était passé moins d'un quart d'heure avant que des monstres ne s'en prennent à elle. Mel n'avait pas hésité et leur avait envoyé ses ondes de magie pour les détruire. Mais avec sa cheville abîmée, difficile d'esquiver les attaques correctement. Ses HP diminuaient inexorablement. Et elle entendait toujours cette foutue musique à plein volume, la rendant parfois presque sourde, comme pouvaient le faire d'insupportables acouphènes.  
**HP: 4/50 ATK:41 DEF:0  
EXP: 32 LV: 3**

Un Loox surgit devant elle et l'attaqua. Mel esquiva maladroitement.  
**HP: 1/50 ATK:41 DEF:0  
EXP: 32 LV: 3**

Sa vue se brouilla, c'était la fin. Avant de s'évanouir elle aperçut un monstre ressemblant à une chèvre chasser son assaillant. La musique s'arrêta brusquement et tout devint noir.

 

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit. Trop petit pour elle. La musique était toujours là, mais calme et tranquille cette fois-ci. Mel le prit comme un message d'apaisement. Elle se détendit et s'assit dans le lit, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il y a avait une béquille au bout du lit et l'attrapa.  
**Béquille: ATK 2. Au moins ça te permet de marcher.  
** Un ricanement échappa à la jeune femme. Apparemment les objets avaient également des stats. Elle se leva et manqua de marcher dans une part de tarte. Vu l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, la perte aurait été terrible. La part était chaude et sentait la cannelle. Mel n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours maintenant et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.  
**Tes HP remontent un max!**

Elle partit ensuite explorer l'endroit.

La porte donnait sur un couloir, au bout de celui-ci, une autre porte était entrouverte et laissait passer un peu de lumière. Cette porte donnait sur un nouveau couloir avec deux sorties: un escalier et encore une porte. En s'approchant de cette dernière, Mel pu entendre le bruit d'un feu de cheminée. Elle se risqua à jeter un regard par l'ouverture.  
La pièce était un petit salon accueillant. Il y avait une table avec quatre chaises, une bibliothèque, la cheminée qui diffusait sa douce chaleur et, près de la cheminée un grand fauteuil où lisait un, enfin une monstre-chèvre. Celle qui avait chassé le Loox tout à l'heure. Mel allait faire un pas dans la pièce mais se ravisa. Le seul monstre qui s'était montré amical avait tenté de la tuer. Les monstres étaient aussi retords que les humains, alors que pouvait bien lui vouloir celle-là? Elle allait faire demi-tour pour voir l'escalier de plus près quand une voix douce et grave l'interpella:

-Et bien mon enfant? Tu n'oses pas entrer? Tu n'as rien à craindre ici.

 Repérée, Mel n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'entrer dans le salon. Elle resta cependant sur ses gardes.  
-Salutations. Je suis Toriel, gardienne de ces ruines. Quel est ton nom?


	3. Chap 3: Erreur de route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rencontre entre Mel et Toriel. Est-ce que les choses vont s'améliorer?
> 
> *spoilers*  
> Non.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raaaaah! J'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre!
> 
> Un petit mot sur les âmes: dans cette version d'Undertale, elles ont également une qualité principale qui transparaît à travers leur couleur. Les couleurs et les qualités sont les mêmes que dans le jeu, à savoir:  
> -Rouge: détermination  
> -Cyan/bleu clair: patience  
> -Bleu foncé: intégrité  
> -Orange: bravoure  
> -Vert: gentillesse  
> -Jaune: justice  
> -Violet: persévérance

La jeune humaine entra dans la pièce mais resta presque collée à la porte. Elle paraissait analyser la pièce, peut-être à la recherche d'une issue? Ou bien d'une arme… L'humaine avait réduit en poussière plusieurs monstres avant qu'elle n'intervienne… Toriel réprima un frisson et ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée d'avoir fait émousser les tisonniers qui pendaient près de la cheminée.  
Après un court moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme se présenta. L'ancienne reine de l'Underground lui adressa un sourire engageant. Après tout, même si Mel était plus âgée que les enfants qui étaient déjà tombés dans les ruines, elle restait, vis-à-vis de l'âge de Toriel, une enfant. Toriel poursuit sur un ton chaleureux:  
-As-tu mangé la part de tarte? J'espère que tu aimes la cannelle et le caramel. Ah tu n'as pas d'allergies au moins?  
Mel était déstabilisée par l'accueil. Elle s'entendait à une nouvelle attaque ou alors à un interrogatoire. Pas à une inquiétude presque maternelle sur ses possibles allergies! Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le monstre lui posa une nouvelle question:  
-Pourrais-je voir ton âme? Je voudrais savoir si la tarte t'as permis de remonter tes HP.  
En réalité, Toriel aurait pu voir les statistiques de Mel sans demander à voir son âme mais, elle souhaitait en voir la couleur; comprendre la jeune personne en face d'elle par ce biais. Savoir si elle était dangereuse où juste une humaine qui avait agi sous l'influence de la peur.  
Il y eu un long moment d'hésitation. Chacune se demandait si l'autre allait attaquer ou se lancer dans des civilités. Finalement, Mel obtempéra et laissa transparaitre son âme. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait appris à faire avec les combats car elle avait vite remarqué que cela facilitait le contrôle de sa magie.  
Il y eu un moment où la tension se renforça puis elle se dissipa au moment précis où l'âme de Mel fut parfaitement visible.  
**HP: 45/50 ATK:30 DEF:60  
EXP: 32 LV: 3**

Toriel fut soulagée. Bien que d'une couleur très pâle, l'âme était indéniablement verte. La couleur associée à la gentillesse. À moins d'y être poussée, l'humaine n'attaquerait pas ici. Cette question était réglée pour le moment. Le fait que l'âme pointe vers le haut, comme la majorité de celles des monstres la fit sourire à nouveau.  
-La pointe de ton âme est dirigée vers le haut. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas revue une âme humaine comme celle-ci…  
Interloquée, Mel allait l'interroger sur cette personne à l'âme semblable à la sienne quand elle remarqua l'odeur de brûlé. La musique qui lui battait aux oreilles réagit immédiatement pour prendre une intonation presque ironique.  
Toriel se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter dans la pièce à côté. Il s'agissait certainement d'une cuisine car la jeune femme entendit Toriel déplorer la perte d'une tarte. Aux escargots apparemment. Erk. Mel se détendit un peu. Si le grand monstre était d'humeur à se préoccuper du contenu de son four, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre non?  
-Sauf si il y a de l'humain au menu, pouffa-t'elle nerveusement.  
La musique changea à nouveau et repris l'air sardonique que Mel avait déjà entendu quand cette foutue fleur…  
-Alors, on se détend? Rien de tel que de prendre un p'tit thé après un massacre pas vrai?  
-Flowey!  
-C'est moiiii♪ Flowey la fleur!

Mel avait fait un bond en arrière et sa cheville l'avait trahie encore une fois. Elle heurta la porte qui était derrière elle et se retrouva à nouveau dans le couloir à l'escalier. Elle balança une bordée de jurons à l'encontre de cette idiote de cheville inutile. Dans un POP sonore, Flowey fut à nouveau en face d'elle et lui adressa un horrible clin d'œil.  
-tu crois vraiment que tu as le droit de faire la sieste après avoir tué tout ce monde? Rooooh les autres vont être encore plus DÉCHAINÉS après ça. Faut dire, les infos poussent vite par ici. Pire que de la mauvaise herbe…  
Mel le coupa dans son discours en lui balançant une onde magique que Flowey esquiva sans difficulté. Il ne fit même plus l'effort de faire semblant d'être sympathique.  
-Tu m'as fait MAL tout à l'heure. Je peux à peine attaquer pour le moment. Du coup je vais juste te rappeler un truc: je ne vais pas te lâcher. Dès que tu relâcheras  ton attention je serai derrière toi. Ce sera comme un chouette jeu de cache-cache un peu sanglant…  
Il y eu du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Toriel avait-elle finit de s'affairer dans la cuisine? Flowey décida de ne pas vérifier et disparu sur le champ, laissant une dernière menace à Mel en souvenir:

-Après tout, ici, c’ e s t   t u e r   o u   ê t r e   t u é . . .

 

Le reste de la journée passa inconfortablement. Toriel essayant de faire la conversation et Mel répondant à peine, voyant Flowey dans chaque recoin de la petite maison des ruines. Et pour ajouter aux problèmes, elle avait mal à l'estomac pour une raison inconnue. Mel finit par retourner s'allonger sur le petit lit, les évènements de la journée allant et venant sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla dans un grognement de douleur. Son estomac et ses intestins la brûlaient, comme si ils s'étaient mis à pourrir à l'intérieur de son corps.

**HP: 35/50 ATK:45 DEF:5  
EXP: 32 LV: 3**

Elle se leva en gémissant. Qu'est-ce que Toriel avait mis dans cette tarte? Elle s'était faite avoir. Allergies mon cul! Ce monstre était encore plus retord que Flowey. La part de tarte qu'elle avait mangé sans se méfier devait être empoisonnée… Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. La tête lui tournait, sûrement de la fièvre. Se soutenant à la fois avec sa béquille et le mur elle avança péniblement dans le couloir. Priant pour que l'escalier qu'elle avait aperçu mène à une sortie, Mel entreprit de descendre les marches. Elle arriva dans un long couloir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, l'air devenait de plus en plus froid et sa fièvre commençait à la faire trembler. Comme dans un brouillard elle atteint une porte et posa sa main sur la poignée. Une musique triste mais déterminée commença à se faire entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici mon enfant? Remonte dans la chambre…  
Mel fit volte-face. Toriel! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici? Le regard brouillé par la fièvre, Mel distinguait à peine son visage. Le monstre fit un geste vers elle. La jeune femme recula empoignant sa béquille pour se protéger en cas de besoin.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille!  
-Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Si tu sors des ruines, Asgore…  
-je m'en fiche! Je veux sortir!  
-Tu n'es pas assez forte pour affronter ce qui t'attend dehors!

Toriel était dévorée d'inquiétude. La jeune humaine avait l'air au plus mal et ses PV descendaient de plus en plus. Elle ressemblait à un monstre pris dans un mauvais cycle magique. Habituellement l'esprit influençait la magie, la magie influençait le corps, le corps influençait l'esprit… sans que cela n'ait plus de conséquences que de légères variations des statistiques. Mais il arrivait que ce cycle puisse avoir des conséquences désastreuses, portant parfois l'individu jusqu'à l'autodestruction. La seule chose que Mel avait en tête c'était sortir d'ici; La douleur lui tordait le ventre. Le monstre voulait sûrement attendre que le poison finisse d'agir pour récupérer son âme.

 

_-dernière leçon: ici c'est tuer ou être tué. Surtout pour une âme d'humain. Et la puissance qu'elle procure. Qui passerait à côté d'une occasion pareille? Surtout qu'il ne nous en manque plus qu'une…_

 

Pas assez forte hein? Par bravache elle lui lança une onde magique. Plus pour impressionner que pour blesser. Avec de la chance, Toriel renoncerait peut-être à l'empêcher d'avancer…  
**99999 HP**

-Tu… tu me détestes… à ce point?...

Dans un hurlement d'horreur Mel vit Toriel tomber en poussière. Une âme blanche s'éleva un instant avant de se fracturer en plusieurs morceaux. Mel tomba à genoux, les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues.  
**HP: 27/50 ATK:1 DEF:0  
EXP: 65 LV: 3**

C'est le moment que choisit Flowey pour se montrer. Pour une raison inconnue à Mel, il semblait particulièrement excédé.  
-Pauvre IDIOTE! En voilà un beau gâchis. Ça t'as plu de ne lui laisser aucune chance?  
Il lui fit un sourire tordu.  
**HP: 23/50 ATK:1 DEF:0  
EXP: 65 LV: 3**

-tout ça parce que tu as stupidement paniqué. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue ALLERGIE aux aliments magiques comme cette âme jaune inutile. Tu es vraiment…  
Mel le réduit en poussière avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.  
**Ton LV augmente  
** HP: 18/50 ATK:1 DEF:0  
EXP: 71 LV: 4

  **HP: 13... 11… 7… 4… 1… 0**


	4. Chap 4: Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre plus court que les autres contenant une séance d'auto-flagellation et apparition d'un nouveau protagoniste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les conversations entre l'inconnu•e et Mel débute par un •. Les paroles du nouveau personnage sont écrites en gras, et pour finir, iel est genræ au neutre (d'où les accords en -æ et le pronom iel)

Quand les HP de Mel atteignirent 0, ce fut douloureux. Imaginez toutes vos sensations disparaitre. Comme si l'on posait sur votre cœur un minuscule couvercle d'un poids inimaginable. Et pendant une courte éternité vous n'êtes plus rien. Jusqu'à ce que toutes les sensations refluent, explosives, faisant voler le couvercle, se précipitant dans tout votre corps et au-delà éparpillant avec elle tout ce qui est vous, ne laissant que la douleur.

 Quand la douleur s'atténua enfin, Mel pu ouvrir les yeux. Elle était nulle part. Juste dans un endroit sombre. Pas de ruines. Pas de monstres. Pas de musique. Pas de Flowey. Pas de Toriel… Plus jamais de Toriel… Les larmes se précipitèrent à nouveau. Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras pour pleurer tout son sance elle réalisait la stoul. Seule dans le sileupidité de chacune de ses réactions. Flowey avait joué sur sa terreur et elle avait tué tout ce qui croisait son chemin, comme un animal sauvage. Et Toriel, qui ne s'était pas laissée dominée par la peur était morte. Mel l'avait tué. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire la différence entre une allergie . Elle étaalimentaireit vraiment la dernière…  
 **•-dernière des idiotes, on a compris l'idée. Maintenant que tu as finis de pleurer dans ton coin tu ne voudrais pas CHARGER ta sauvegarde, que l'on puisse avancer?**

 Mel sursauta et chercha l'origine de la voix. Elle se rendit vite compte que, comme les musiques, le son venait directement de l'intérieur de sa tête.  
 **•-maintenant que ce point a été établit, on va sauter le passage où tu te demandes si tu es devenue folle parce que la réponse est non, et on passe directement au passage où tu m'écoute.**

La personne à qui appartenait la voix avait l'air particulièrement excédée ce qui poussa Mel à écouter sans protester. Elle était déjà morte de toute façon.  
**•-biiiennn. Ça va nous éviter de perdre encore plus de temps. Je m'appelle Chara. Je me suis accrochæ à toi quand tu es tombée dans l'Underground. C'est pour ça que ta cervelle est encore dans ton crâne. Ne dit pas merci, ça m'arrangeait. Se balader sans corps ça craint. Maintenant que les explications sont posées, on va aller réparer tes conneries.  
** •-Comment tu veux que je fasse? Je suis morte pour rappel!  
 **•-… tu n'as pas utilisé la SAVE?  
** •-la quoi?  
**•-Idiote. Encore des trucs à expliquer. En résumé, tu peux créer un repère dans le temps et y revenir à volonté. Je pouvais aussi mais maintenant que je suis un cadavre c'est compliqué. C'est le pouvoir de SAVE. Bouge ton cul maintenant qu'on puisse partir de là.**

 Mel commençait à se vexer de se faire traiter comme une moins que rien.  
•-Ça te dérangerait de me parler correctement?  
 **•- et toi ça te dérangerait d'écouter ceux qui savent au lieu de faire de la merde? Tu as massacré un des monstres les plus gentils de tout l'Underground pour info. Et si on reste là, on va finir par croiser des trucs pas vraiment sympas.**  
Mel eu un frisson qui ne lui appartenait pas. il fallait croire que les trucs dont parlait Chara étaient vraiment dangereux. En suivant les instructions de son/sa (?) camarade de corps, elle parvint à faire apparaitre une sorte de bouton lumineux indiquant LOAD en lettres néons. D'après les explications de Chara, elle reviendrait à l'endroit exact où elle était tombée. Après un moment d'hésitation (Chara y mis fin avec une sélection d'injures) elle pressa le bouton.


	5. Chap 5: Nouveau départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On prend presque les mêmes et on recommence l'histoire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara entre dans la danse! Et iel n'hésite pas à secouer Mel (ce qui ne va pas lui faire de mal X)) Est-ce que ça va permettre à Mel de réussir une route pacifiste? On verra bien! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

L'environnement sembla fondre dans un tourbillon psychédélique. Étourdie, Mel préféra fermer les yeux le temps que le monde arrête de se prendre pour un carrousel.  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, trop longues au goût de Chara.  
**•-allez c'est bon, on est arrivé. Tu te lèves et on est reparti.  
•** -Tu vas arrêter de grogner? On t'a jamais dit que la patience et la douceur sont des incontournables des premières fois? Comme les capotes tu vois?  
• **-.…c'était censé être drôle? Même Sans…  
•** -Qui?  
• **-Laisse, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. On peut y aller maintenant?  
**

Mel ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était de retour sur le matelas de fleurs dorées. Épatée, elle s'assit et passa les mains entre les plantes. Leur couleur lui rappela qu'elle allait devoir de nouveau faire face à Flowey. Cette fois ce serait différent. Elle s'avait où elle était et à quoi s'attendre. Et même si elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, la présence de Chara la rassurait beaucoup. En dépit de son sale caractère, c'était un avantage de l'avoir avec elle. Iel connaissait les lieux et le fonctionnement de la magie et comme Mel et iel partageaient dorénavant le même corps, iel avait intérêt à ce que Mel reste en bon état. L'angoisse avait été évincée par de la simple nervosité, lui rendant le plein contrôle sur sa magie. Rassérénée, déterminée, elle attrapa le bâton qui était à la même place que la première fois et se leva. Sa montée d'enthousiasme finit par déteindre sur Chara.  
**•-C'est un peu comme un mode cheat hein? Rien n'est grave. Au pire, il suffit de revenir en arrière avec la SAVE. Idéal pour choisir le meilleur parcours.  
** La jeune femme était tout à fait d'accord. C'était comme avoir une sortie de secours portative. Elle avança sans peur, prête à affronter Flowey une nouvelle fois. Elle entendit la musique bien avant de voir la fleur parlante, si bien qu'elle ne sursauta pas quand Flowey se matérialisa devant elle.

-Salut! Moi c'est Flowey! Flowey la fleur!  
Il lui adressa de suite son horrible sourire tordu.  
-Enfin, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me donner la peine de te refaire une présentation après tout le mal que tu m'as fait? Mourir ça fait MAL!  
Mel eu un moment de surprise et interrogea Chara  
•-attends, il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu m'avais pas dit qu'on avait fait un retour dans le temps?  
• **-C'est une exception. Il pouvait utiliser la SAVE avant  
•**-Ouais bin j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas quinze mille des exceptions  
• **-T'es jamais contente toi? On reste quand même à deux contre un. Au pire si tu as tellement la trouille, tu n'as qu'à me   l a i s s e r   l e   c o n t r ô l e . . .  
** Le ton employé par Chara lui flanqua des frissons et Mel préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. La conversation avait fusé à la vitesse de la pensée, ne laissant que quelques dixièmes de seconde après la phrase de Flowey. Flowey qui avait d'ailleurs enchaîné sur une nouvelle phrase sarcastique.  
-Alors comme ça tu n'as même pas le cran d'assumer tes actes? C'est un peu trop facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de de toi? Tu es tellement stupide que c'est trop facile de te faire faire n'importe quoi…  
Il fit mine de réfléchir.  
-je vais commencer par te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait!  
Ralentie par sa cheville, Mel n'eut pas le temps de bouger et se retrouva encerclée par les projectiles de Flowey. La panique recommença à monter alors que le cercle mortel se refermait lentement.  
•-Heu Chara?  
• **-Ne bouge pas, ne fais rien!  
•**-Ça se rapproche là!  
• **-Ne bouge pas!  
•**-je vais encore mourir!  
• **-Ta gueule!  
** Alors qu'elle allait finalement dégainer sa magie pour se défendre, une boule de feu venant de nulle part vint télescoper Flowey qui vola dans le décor. La personne qui venait d'intervenir s'avança et Mel reconnu immédiatement Toriel.  
-Tout va bien mon enfant? Quelle horrible créature! Torturer ainsi une innocente personne sans défense…  
Le monstre-chèvre s'approcha de l'humaine en souriant de manière affable:  
-Salutation, je suis Toriel, gardienne de ses ruines. Quel est ton nom jeune personne?  
Cette fois-ci, Mel se présenta d'une voix claire.

La suite fut simple. Toriel la guida à travers les ruines, lui expliquant le fonctionnement des pièges (Mel ne se souvenait même pas les avoir traversés) mais aussi celui des combats (bien que Toriel n'ait chassé la plupart des opposants après avoir remarqué dans quel état était la cheville de la jeune femme). Elles arrivèrent sans encombres à la petite maison de Toriel. Après avoir fait faire la visite des lieux, la gardienne des ruines posa une nouvelle question:  
-Mais dis-moi jeune fille (à la demande de Mel, elle avait arrêté de dire "jeune enfant" mais tenait absolument à l'appeler jeune quelque chose), tout à fait sans raison, que préfères-tu entre la cannelle et le caramel? Tu n'as pas d'allergies au moins?

 

_-tout ça parce que tu as stupidement paniqué. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue ALLERGIE aux aliments magiques comme cette âme jaune inutile. Tu es vraiment…  
_

 

La question anodine de Toriel avait fait remonter le souvenir de Flowey. Réprimant un frisson, l'humaine chassa l'écho de la voix de la fleur avant de répondre qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de préférence. Cependant, par précaution, au cas où Flowey aurait éventuellement dit la vérité, elle précisa savoir depuis peu qu'elle avait une allergie à la nourriture magique. La réaction de la gardienne lui donna raison d'avoir abordé le sujet:  
-Oh quel dommage! Ta cheville se serait remise bien plus vite grâce à cela. Ce n'est pas courant de ne pas supporter ce type de nourriture, elle est très répandue ici…  
Avec des sueurs froides, Mel se demanda si il existait de la nourriture dans l'Underground qu'elle pourrait avaler sans tomber systématiquement à la limite de l'empoisonnement. Sa déroute était tellement visible que Toriel ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
-N'aie crainte jeune Mel! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rencontre quelqu’un avec une telle allergie. Nous sommes dans un endroit fermé mais nous avons tout de même de quoi nous nourrir sans faire appel à la magie, assura-t'elle.

Après cette conversation, le reste de la journée s'écoula paisiblement, sans commune mesure avec ce qui c'était passé auparavant. Elles discutèrent de livres (les deux femmes étaient des lectrices assidues) et d'escargots (Toriel était intarissable sur le sujet). Comme Chara ne s'était plus manifestæ, Mel ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et la nuit arriva sans qu'iels ne se soient à nouveau parlæs.


	6. Chap 6: Les ruines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le temps s'écoule paisiblement dans les ruines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf! Ce chapitre a été compliqué à écrire. Les choses y sont plutôt calmes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

La journée suivante passa dans la sérénité. Tout comme la suivante. Et celle d'après. Ainsi que la journée d'après. Mel faisait connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons, Toriel étant bien plus accessible que Chara. Elles discutaient souvent d'escargots mais aussi du souhait de Toriel de pouvoir un jour enseigner. Elle lui parla aussi une fois ou deux de son fils qui était décédé. Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la posture sociale à adopter dans ces conditions, Mel ne relança pas le sujet. Elles cuisinaient aussi beaucoup et ce fut l'occasion pour l'humaine de découvrir qu'on pouvait mettre de l'escargot dans presque n'importe quel plat, enfin d'après la gardienne des ruines.  
Chara se s'avéra ne pas être quelqu'un de très causant. Mel supposait qu'iel savourait le fait de pouvoir ressentir les choses à nouveau. Iel lui avait parlé, une fois, de ce que c'était avant qu'iel ne fusionne avec elle: iel ne pouvait que voir et entendre. Pas de repos, pas de sensation physique, personne à qui parler… "Même les fantômes d'ici peuvent faire plus de choses". Juste après iels s'étaient disputés parce que Mel voulait absolument savoir si Chara était une fille ou un garçon. Elle regretta vite sa question indiscrète et malvenue quand il l'empêcha de dormir toute la nuit en faisant un raffut mental de tous les diables.

 En parlant de fantôme, Mel finit par rassembler son courage, un jour où Toriel s'était absentée, et était partie explorer les ruines en s'appuyant sur une béquille. Elle avait rencontré un certain nombre de monstres dont le fantôme Napstablook, d'une incroyable gentillesse mais aussi d'une timidité et d'un manque de confiance maladifs. Elle eut du mal à le convaincre qu'elle appréciait sincèrement sa compagnie.  
Au début de son séjour dans les ruines, Mel s'était sentie honteuse, accablée par ce qu'elle avait fait la première fois. Malgré l'affirmation de Chara qui soutenait "On s'en fout, ça n'est jamais arrivé, on a genre remonté le temps je te rappelle" elle mis du temps à oublier la honte qui stagnait dans ses pensées.

Le temps passait vite. Étrangement pour un endroit aussi petit, les ruines ne manquaient pas d'occupations, Toriel avait passé tellement de temps seule qu'elle était aux anges d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un à qui parler. En dehors des faits sur les escargots, elle adorait les mauvais jeux de mots. Elle était capable d'en sortir treize à la douzaine sans marquer un temps d'arrêt. Il fallait aussi cuisiner, s'occuper des fleurs, capturer des insectes (Mel préférait ne pas penser à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir), entretenir la maison…

Mais surtout, ce qui l'occupait la plupart du temps, c'était de pratiquer la magie. Enfin pour être plus honnête, d'essayer de comprendre son fonctionnement et de maitriser les brusques explosions d'énergie qui se manifestaient lors de ses fortes montées d'émotions. Toriel lui avait expliqué les bases mais leurs pouvoirs étaient trop différents de nature pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'aider. Chara s'y était intéressæ un moment mais manquait de patience pour expliquer quoi que ce soit correctement et sans lâcher un nombre considérable de grossièreté. Afin de ne pas mélanger les informations entre les histoires d'âme, de magie et de SAVE, elle avait suivi l'exemple de Pépé Philémon et avait commencé à tenir un carnet de notes. En winding. Histoire de perpétuer les traditions familiales (plus ou moins). Pour le moment, elle savait qu'il existait trois grands types de magie: les offensives, les défensives et les magies de soins. Classique. Le reste dépendait des talents de chacun. Avec la pratique, on pouvait facilement différencier les différents types de magie grâce à leurs couleurs: blanc pour la plupart des magies offensives et défensives, vert pour le soin. Toriel maitrisait principalement la magie offensive du feu et une magie de soin. Elle lui parla aussi des magies offensives bleues (qui ne te blessaient que si tu étais en mouvement) et oranges (qui elles te blessaient si tu ne bougeais pas). Là où ça devenait compliqué, c'est qu'un personne assez douée pouvait tout à fait transformer une magie d'attaque en défense et vice versa. Là c'était plus compliqué.  
Mel relisait ses notes dans un soupir. Avec assez de pratique, on pouvait presque tout faire avec la magie. La sienne paraissait basée sur les ondes. Ce qui expliquait plus ou moins les différentes musiques qu'elle percevait depuis son arrivée dans l'Underground. Par le biais de sa magie elle percevait sous forme de musique la signature magique des lieux et personnes. Enfin c'est qu'elle et Chara avait déduit. Pour ce qui était des techniques, elle s'en sortait bien avec la magie offensive: envoyer des ondes pour détruire et repousser était plutôt simple. Pour ce qui était de la défense et du soin… cela terminait invariablement par une explosion.

 

Presque un mois s'était écoulé quand Toriel rentra en tornade dans le salon.  
-Un autre enfant humain est tombé! Je vais chercher de quoi l'accueillir! Peux-tu préparer la cheminée et sortir le plat à tarte? Je reviens dans un instant!  
Et elle reparti en trombe, laissant Mel décontenancée. Chara se manifesta aussitôt  
**"•-un humain?"**


	7. Chap 7: Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Mel et Chara partent à la rencontre du nouvel humain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture ^^

Avec une incrédulité partagée, Chara et Mel commencèrent à nettoyer la cheminée.  
• **-un autre humain? Tu le connais tu crois?**  
•-comment veux-tu que je le sache, je ne l'ai pas encore vu… et je passais plus de temps à éviter les humains qu'à les fréquenter.  
• **-avec ta dégaine de monstre aussi. T'es sûre d'être vraiment humaine?**  
•-...  
• **-Quoi? Je t'ai encore vexée?**  
•-Non, mais… tu crois que c'est possible? Que je ne sois pas vraiment humaine comme tu dis?  
• **-J'en sais rien moi! Je ne connais pas ton arbre généalogique!,** répondit-iel acerbe.  
Mel ne répondit pas et lança une allumette dans le foyer pour démarrer la cheminée. Après un temps de silence où Mel activait les flammes, Chara reprit la parole avec un douceur inhabituelle.  
• **-je n'en sais vraiment rien. Je suis tombæ jeune ici. Je me souviens mal des humains et ils m'ont toujours paru… monstrueux. Enfin abominables quoi.**  
•-je vois ce que tu veux dire. Laquelle des deux espèces est vraiment monstrueuse au final. Abomination c'est un bon mot.  
Iels partagèrent un rire mental, Chara sembla rayonner d'une fierté enfantine, celle de l'enfant félicité. Iel ne devait pas être très âgæ lors de sa mort. C'était plutôt triste.  
Au bout d'une demie heure, la maison était prête mais Toriel n'était toujours pas rentrée. Mel s'inquiétait. L'humain était probablement tombée au même endroit qu'elle et cela signifiait qu'il allait certainement croiser Flowey. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avec hésitation. Pourrait-elle vraiment être utile à quelque chose? La dernière fois…  
• **-tu avais le pied en vrac. Et maintenant tu sais faire exploser des trucs à distance. Et on est deux contre un, au pire tu me passeras le relais…**  
•-en fait tu veux juste voir le "vrai" humain au plus vite.  
• **-...naaaaaan.**

Elle pouffa et pris la route des ruines avec une détermination nouvelle. C'est à mi-chemin du fond des ruines qu'elle trouva l'humain (un môme! D'à peine 6 ans!) en train d'essayer de se défaire des mains (enfin des lianes) de Flowey. Aux ricanements de la fleur qui disait que Toriel ne le sauverait plus, Mel comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que cette mauvaise herbe s'en prenait à l'enfant. Elle envoya une onde de magie rageuse qui envoya voler le monstre végétal. Le petit humain tomba sur le sol et se mis à pleurer. Désarçonnée, Mel s'approcha pour le relever mais l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il tremblait de tout son corps et sa chute tout comme ses rencontres avec Flowey lui avaient laissé de nombreuses écorchures. Une longue minute s'écoula et l'enfant ne semblait pas se calmer. Chara était totalement perturbæ par le flot de larmes.  
• **-mais fais quelque chose!**  
•-mais je sais pas! Moi on me flanquait dans ma chambre quand je pleurais!  
• **-et bien mets-le dans une chambre! Mais qu'il se taise!**

Toriel. Toriel saurait quoi faire. C'était sans doute la personne la plus maternelle qu'il existait au monde. Elle saurait certainement quoi faire. Mel se leva, gardant le gamin contre elle et se mis en route. Au bout de quelques mètres, Chara suggéra l'utilisation d'une SAVE. Histoire de ne pas faire revivre de sales moments au gamin. Surprise par cette prévenance inhabituelle, Mel suivit le conseil et s'approcha du point de SAVE le plus proche, celui près du trou de souris.  
Elle effleura le point lumineux, appuya sur le bouton de SAVE et… Rien. Que dalle. Nada. Que pouic. Pas de réponse. Elle réessaye une fois. Deux fois. Tapa frénétiquement du poing sur l'inscription. Sans succès. Plus de SAVE. Plus de sécurité. Plus de moyen de réparer ses erreurs. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Plus aucune protection contre la mort. Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Plus de sortie de secours. Sa tête tournait, elle respirait si vite que l'oxygène n'arrivait plus à ses poumons. Chara lui cria quelque chose mais la disparition de la SAVE l'empêchait d'entendre. Plus de SAVE, plus de SAVE, plus de SAVE, plus… Dans un brouillard, elle vit le bouton s'illuminer et les familières inscriptions d'informative de la SAVE s'affichèrent docilement au-dessus du point de la SAVE. Cette vue lui accorda la bouffée d'oxygène dont elle avait besoin pour se calmer. Ce n'était pas de son fait mais la SAVE était toujours là. Le talisman contre la mort était toujours présent. Après s'être calmée, elle supposa ce qu'il s'était passé. Le petit s'était défait de son étreinte et avait activé la SAVE. Pour une raison inconnue, la capacité était passée d'elle à l'enfant. Elle se releva en tremblant pour examiner les inscriptions magiques. C'était les mêmes que d'habitude. L'heure, la date, le lieu, le nom. Mais au lieu de son nom, c'était celui de l'enfant qui brillait en lettres lumineuses. Frisk.

Sensible à sa détresse, l'enfant lui attrapa la main. Elle le pris dans ses bras.  
-Merci Frisk...


	8. Chap 8: Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'arrivée de Frisk ayant bouleversé les habitudes mises en place, Chara et Mel font le point sur les choses à venir.

Mel n'avait pas marché dix minutes que Frisk s'était endormi dans ses bras. Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour partager son angoisse avec Chara.  
•-je ne peux plus utiliser la SAVE! Comment je vais faire? Si je meurs ça sera… pour de vrai…  
En exprimant sa pensée à "voix haute", elle se rendit compte de l'incongruité de sa phrase. Sa mort d'il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines avait été douloureuse. Réelle. Elle en faisait des cauchemars. Le fait d'avoir eu la chance de revenir ne rendait pas cet évènement faux, mais inconséquent. Privée de la sécurité de la SAVE, chaque minute redevenait potentiellement porteuse d'une mort définitive. Même si elle était là depuis un moment, elle ne connaissait pas encore la totalité des monstres des ruines et il lui arrivait encore de se retrouver dans un combat. Une seule action erronée pouvait entrainer la mort et/ou détruire les relations qu'elle avait commencé à construire. Et si la folie destructrice de la dernière fois recommençait? Et si Flowey s'en rendait compte? Et s…  
Plongée dans ses scénarios catastrophes, Mel s'était trompée de chemin et était tombée dans un des pièges des ruines. Elle passa à travers le sol et atterris rudement sur un tas de feuilles. Le choc réveilla Frisk.  
L'enfant l'interrogea du regard, manifestement inquiet et Mel lui balança la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit pour ne pas qu'il se remette à pleurer.  
-ah heu, tout va bien! J'ai juste oublié le piège… Heu pas vraiment un piège, c'est un peu comme un jeu…  
Elle se releva avant de trop s'emmêler dans ses pseudos explications et repris la route en changeant de sujet.  
-On est presque arrivé chez Toriel (le nom alluma une étincelle dans le regard de Frisk), je suis sûre qu'elle nous a préparé une surprise.

Ils étaient presque arrivés quand ils manquèrent de télescoper Toriel.  
-OH MES ENFANTS! Vous êtes là! Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue! Un curieux petit chien blanc a emporté mon téléphone et je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir! (Mel fit descendre Frisk de ses bras) Je ne pensais pas que je…  
Elle fut coupée dans ses explications par l'enfant qui la tirait par la manche. Elle se baissa pour le regarder dans les yeux:  
-Oui? Que veux-tu?  
-Ah, il demande sûrement sa surprise, s'exclama Mel, en se sentant un peu coupable, comme il a eu beaucoup d'émotions (•ça c'est clair!) Je lui ai dit que tu avais sûrement préparé quelque chose.  
Toriel sourit à l'enfant et lui tendit la main:  
-bien sûr! Et mon retard aura au moins permis à la surprise de refroidir.  
Frisk attrapa la main qui lui proposait la femme et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la petite maison des ruines.

Toriel avait évidemment préparé une tarte à la cannelle et au beurre de cacahuète et Frisk en avait dévoré la moitié. Sa voracité amenait à se demander s'il était simplement gourmand ou bien s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger à sa faim depuis un moment. Comment un gamin si jeune avait-il pu tomber dans l'Underground? Pour le moment il jouait par terre avec quelques jouets que Toriel avait sortis de la chambre où Mel dormait depuis son arrivée. La jeune femme profita du calme ambiant pour s'isoler et faire le point.  
•-je n'ai plus la SAVE  
**•-je crois que j'ai compris ce point-là…**  
•-qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?  
**•-tu veux dire qu'est-ce que TU vas faire!**  
•-tu ne vas pas m'aider??  
**•-je suis même pas un fantôme je te signale! Je suis juste une bout d'âme en balade! Tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement? Et tu comptais faire quoi d'ailleurs à part trainer dans les ruines?**

Bonne question à vrai dire… Mel s'était juste laissée portée depuis le début de l'histoire. C'était plus confortable de ne pas penser, de juste laisser les jours s'écouler les uns après les autres sans se demander si des gens allaient faire irruption en défonçant la porte pour la ramener dans le centre. Sans se demander comment elle allait pouvoir payer la nourriture dont elle avait besoin. Sans…  
**•-tu as finis ton cirque? Là je te demande ce que tu comptes faire? T'en sais rien? Si cette histoire de SAVE te flanque tellement la trouille, t'as qu'à rester avec le minus!**  
Chara n'avouerai jamais que la perte de la SAVE l'inquiétait aussi. Iel était liæ au corps de Mel donc si elle mourrait c'était retour à la case âme errante.  
Les deux colocataires réfléchissaient de leur côté (avec le temps, iels avaient appris comment garder leurs pensées secrètes ou comment les partager). Mel soupira. Dans les faits Chara avait raison. Iel était plus jeune qu'elle et avait quand même une meilleure vision de la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment dans les ruines et si elle voulait la SAVE il fallait rester avec Frisk. Sans compter que le petit ne pouvait pas rester seul dans l'Underground. La rencontre avec Flowey l'avait assez démontré. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration et pris le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration.  
•-tu as raison. Je vais garder un œil sur Frisk.  
**•-Bravo, t'as trouvé ça toute seule?**  
•-tu es pénible.

Le reste de la journée passa, plus énergique qu'à l'ordinaire. Frisk semblait atteint de mutisme sélectif et n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour appeler Toriel "Maman" ce qu'il l'avait mise dans une espèce de transe radieuse. Il avait écouté avec une attention sans failles les innombrables histoires que connaissait la monstre sur les escargots. Par jeu, Mel lui avait montré le mot en langue des signes pour escargot ce qui avait déclenché un long discours enthousiaste tenu par des mains fébriles. Elle n'avait pas pratiqué la langue des signes depuis sa fuite du centre et dû rapidement avouer qu'elle ne savait plus beaucoup signer. Cela n'arrêta pas Frisk qui se mis à lui désigner tout ce qu'il voyait et à faire le signe correspondant. Déterminé à jouer son rôle de professeur jusqu'au bout, il insista pour dormir avec Mel mais la fatigue de la journée le rattrapa et il s'endormi à peine installé sur le matelas.  
Chara, de son côté, n'avait aucune intention de dormir.  
**•-quel agité! On dirait presque Az…**  
•-c'est qui Az?  
**•-Personne.**  
•-et ça c'est un mensonge.  
**•-tu as beaucoup pensé à un centre aujourd'hui, c'est quoi?**  
•-ok, j'ai compris. Sujet interdit. Il reste un petit enfant sensible sous la couche de sarcasme.  
**•-arh arh arh, je suis pliæ de rire.**

Iels échangèrent encore quelques piques avant de se plonger dans le livre qu'iels avaient choisi il y a quelques jours. L'accord avait été compliqué à trouver, Chara avait une nette préférence pour les histoires qui finissaient mal ou les romans policiers alors que Mel aimait mieux lire des livres d'aventure. Iels étaient finalement tombæs sur une vieille version de Peter Pan qui contenait assez de violence pour séduire Chara et assez d'aventure pour empêcher Mel de se plaindre des tendances sanguinaires du personnage principal. Mais le sommeil se fit plus pressant que prévu et iels s'endormirent le nez entre les pages.


End file.
